In general, an electronic device may include for example one or more terminals, e.g. input terminals and/or output terminals, for operating the electronic device. The one or more terminals may be electrically connected to another device, to an electronic circuit, to a lead frame, or to a printed circuit board by using, for example, one or more bond wires or one or more metal clips. The one or more terminals may be provided, for example, as one or more contact pads or as any other suitable metal structure. Conventionally, the bond wires or metal clips may be soldered to the contact pads or may be connected to the contact pads by other suitable techniques, as for example wire bonding or by electrically conductive glue. Alternatively, metal clips may be connected to the contact pads by using a clamped connection or plug connection. An integrated circuit, also referred to as chip or die, may include one or more contact pads, e.g. as part of a metallization, wherein bond wires or metal clips may be used to electrically connect the integrated circuit to another structure, e.g. to a lead frame or to a printed circuit board. There are various techniques for packaging a chip or a die in semiconductor industry, wherein, for example, metal clips may be used to connect a power semiconductor device to a lead frame or to another wiring structure during packaging.